Fixing Mistakes
by Queen.Swan34
Summary: What if Emma left and Regina found her 4 years later. What happens when Regina finally learns why she left. Can Regina fix what she had messed up years before? Will Emma let her? Or will she loose everything that she just got back? This is my first story so please bare with me. Rated M for later chapters, slight trigger warnings. Credit to the owner of the fanart.
1. The Beginning

_**Finding the truth**_

 _Hi! This is my very first story, so I apologize if I made any mistakes. Please enjoy._

Emma Swan sat in her normal booth in the little outdated coffee shop drinking hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. She looked across from her and watched as a mess of chocolate brown hair fumbled around under the table until a little head popped up and showed glowing emerald eyes. The little girl tilted her head to the side and stuck her tongue out at the older woman and Emma began to giggle.

"Okay baby bug, what are you doing?" Emma asked with a smile and the little girl answered with a smile "I grabin' my craon mom'y" She said with a look that said 'duh'.

Emma reached down and grabbed the red orange crayon and placed it on the table. Which caused the little girl to smile even wider. "Tank you mom'y." She said and colored in her little princess coloring book. Emma smiled at her daughter and continued to drink her hot chocolate while watching her daughter color outside of the lines. A loud crash rang throughout the diner and Emma turned around to see what happened. She sees a woman standing there with a shattered coffee cup at her feet, she looks up to see the face of the woman who made such a mess and she gasped. She locked on to eyes she hasn't seen in forever and her heart rate began to increase just as the woman stood there frozen.

"Mom'y?" a small voice from behind her said and Emma turned around to look at her daughter, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes baby?" she says as the woman started to help clean up the mess she made. She tried not to dwell on the fact that the taller brunette woman was here until she heard the clicking of heels come to their booth.

She looked over and saw the woman she has avoided for 4 years standing beside her. Her throat tightened as she looked at the older woman who, she noticed, grew out her hair. She locked on with almond eyes and waited for her to say something, but neither did. "Who you?" The little girl sitting across from Emma asked and the older brunette looked over at the little girl and gasped, looking between mother and daughter.

She slowly bent down and looked at the little girl holding back tears while offering a smile. "I'm Regina, sweetie, what is your name?" She replied sweetly while looking into the emeralds.

The little girl ducked slightly before answering in a small voice "Bella…Belladon…Belladona!" she said with a proud grin and a slight giggle, which not only caused Emma to laugh but Regina as well.

Regina looked at her and bowed her head slightly, "Hello little Belladona, it is very nice to meet you." Belladona's face turned a slight shade of pink and she quickly went under the table and into Emma's side, hiding her face.

Emma looked to Regina and told her with her eyes and a head motion to sit down, which she did. To say that Emma was nervous would be an understatement, she didn't know how to feel. Regina looked at her and finally spoke, "How have you been, Emma?" She said in a light tone that made her stomach flipflop.

Emma flashed a shy smile and looked down at Bella then back to Regina and gave a slight shrug, "I've been good. You grew out your hair."

Regina reached up with her left hand and touched the raven locks, slightly shocked that Emma noticed. Regina went to say something, but Emma cut her off.

"How did you find me Regina?" The older woman looked at her and sighed, "I never stopped looking if that's what you mean. I finally convinced Henry to tell me where you ran off too. I made a mistake Emma, I never should have let you go." She paused and looked at the little brunette hiding her face. "Either of you." She said as a lone tear travelled down her cheek not bothering to wipe it away. Emma looked at her as her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip not knowing what to say or how to answer.

 _So that was the first chapter, please tell me how you liked it and if you want more to come! Again all mistakes are mine._


	2. What Happened part 1

_**What Happened?**_

 _The blonde sat on her grey couch and bounced her knee up and down nervously. Nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. It had been five minutes since she peed on the little stick. Five whole minutes, yet she couldn't bring herself to look, and see what was causing her to be so terrified, but deep down she knew. She finally got up from her plush couch and walked over to the counter and looked down at the pale stick and looked at the two blue lines._

 _"I'm pregnant." She stated in disbelief as her hands slowly made their way to her stomach, holding it slightly. She looked down and smiled as tears pierced her eyes. "Hi little peanut…" A smile graced her features, and, in this moment, she couldn't be happier. She was going to be a mother, and she was going to get a chance to be in this child's life growing up and finally know what it feels like to raise a baby. She couldn't comprehend the joy she was feeling._

 _Emma got up from the couch and put her pregnancy test away in a plastic bag. She then walked to her room and placed the test in a cabinet to her dresser. She grabbed her throw blanket from her bed and wrapped herself in it while walking out of her room, grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter so that she could order a pizza while waiting for Henry to arrive, so she could tell him the great news. But he never came. She ate her pizza in silence as she waited for her son to walk through her front door, but the time never came. She was devastated to say the least, but she tried to not let it bother her. After eating she plopped back down on the couch and looked at her phone, no new notifications. She sighed sadly as she covered herself with the soft blue blanket, slowly falling to sleep with her hands resting on her stomach, unintentionally. Two unread texts on her phone to her son._

 _The Kid; Hen? You still coming? 7:30pm_

 _The Kid; Night kid... 8:10pm_

 _Some time in the night, Emma woke up and decided to text the other mother of her son to see what happened._

 _Mayor Mills; How come Henry didn't come over? I was up waiting for him 10:00pm_

 _Mayor Mills; Will one of you please talk to me? 10:10pm_

 _Mayor Mills: I know we haven't talked in weeks…. Because that night…but we need 2 talk, please? 10:47pm_

 _Emma tried hopelessly until she fell back asleep on the grey couch, holding herself, with her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen as she curled under the soft blanket she had brought with her from her room. Though she slept through out the night, her body didn't rest, and her mind was wide awake. She woke up the next morning a little stiff, and sore which had caused her to groan slightly, not wanting to be awake. She laid on the plush couch awhile longer until she sat up and yawned, while stretching slightly. She looked at her phone and saw that there weren't any new text message and she was upset to see that. 'So much for getting a text back' she thought to herself sadly._

 _The blonde didn't even bother changing, she grabbed her sweater and went out of the house, she didn't take the bug, but walked to Grannies diner, she was tired and hungry. She held her arms tightly around herself as she walked down the sidewalk, the breeze was blowing steadily, and Emma began to regret leaving her little car. She got into the diner and shivered slightly, glad to be inside the warm, and cozy diner that smelt of delicious food. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the reddish brunette._

 _"Heya, Rubes." The blonde said with a small smile, waving slightly at her friend._

 _"Emma! Hey, babe! How have you been?" Ruby answers back with a cheerful smile, causing the blonde to smile just as wide as she answers with her usual, I'm doing great._

 _Ruby eyed her wearily and then sniffed the air slightly before she gasped, causing Emma to look at her in confusion. Ruby looked her up and down as she smelt a plum fragrance, which wasn't like the normal vanilla smell she got off the blonde. "You're pregnant?" Ruby asked in a very low voice so no one around them could hear their conversation._

 _The blonde paled slightly and looked her in the eyes, "How do you know that?" The blonde questions in the same hushed tone._

 _Ruby squealed before giggling slightly, causing a few people to look at the pair before she shooed them away with a wave of her hand. She looked at Emma with a smile before noticing she was frowning. "Hey" Ruby said lightly "What's wrong?" Ruby watched her friends' eyes started to quickly fill with tears, so just as quickly she screamed to Granny that she was going on break which caused the elder woman to yell back that it better be a quick one. Ruby went around the counter and grabbed Emma by her shoulders, walking her out of the diner and up the stairs to her room. Once inside Emma began to cry and hold onto Ruby for support, the brunette ran her hands up and down the blonde's arms, to comfort her._

Hey Guys! I am so so sorry for such a long wait on this update! I know it isn't much but I'm, tryin'. College has been kicking my ass. What do you think of this chapter? Any thoughts on what's going to happen next? And Regina will appear soon, I promise.


	3. What Happened part 2

What happened? Continued

 _The blonde gasped as she sobbed into the brunette's chest, ruining her white button up work shirt. Ruby rubbed her arms up and down Emma's arms, whispering sweet things in her ear to try and calm her down._

" _Shhh Em, its okay." She said as she pulled her away to look into sad and heart broken emerald eyes. "What happened?"_

" _R-Rubbyy… I messed up…" the younger women gasped out and said with a few hiccups. She looked so defeated as she pulled herself out of the brunette's embrace. "I'm pregnant and they wont talk to me. I have been trying to get a hold of them for two weeks!" She began to gasp and hiccup again. "I just want her to respond to me…" Emma said as she sank to the floor, putting her head in her hands and silently sobbing. Ruby stood shocked as she watched Emma deflate in front of her, she has never seen the strong sheriff crumble like this before and she didn't know how to fix it. She crouched down next to her best friend and pulled her into a strong hug._

" _You won't be alone, Emma. I promise you that I will help you however I can." She felt Emma nod her head against her shoulder, her shirt wet with tears again._

* * *

Emma shook her head from the memory and looked at the woman who broke her heart and then back down at her daughter, who was almost a spitting image of the women other than her bright green eyes. She watched her daughter continue to color as Regina moved her gaze between both of them. Emma cleared her throat and looked at Regina, her eyes cold as ice and her face holding no emotion.

"I need to get going to work. Belladona we need to get you to Auntie Ruby's house." Emma announced as she moved to get up and out of the booth, causing Regina to move back and stand up from her crouching position.

"Emma wai-" Regina went to reply but was cut off by the blonde mother.

"No. Regina no. I can not do this." Emma mumbled the last part so only the older women could hear how vulnerable she was. Regina didn't want to back off, she wanted to reach out and grab Emma, but she knew if she did, it would end badly. She watched as the other woman moved over and picked up the little girl with ease. Regina noted on how the blonde looked skinner but still in some shape, her hair wasn't as shiny like it use to be all those years ago. She then moved her gaze over to the little girl who was hiding her face into blonde curls, oh how she wished she was her for that little, innocent, girl.

"Emma... I know you don't want to see me, and I do not blame you. Please, can I see her again?" She motioned to Belladona and hoped that Emma would give her a chance to meet this little girl who has been just a hopeful thought in her mind for three years.

"Regina... I don't know..." Emma started until Regina interrupted her.

"Please Emma! I'm begging. Please give me chance. With her at least." She begged, her voice soft but full of emotion. "I'm off work at 6 tonight" Emma replied to which shocked Regina. She mumbled a thank you as she watched the woman walk out of the little coffee shop, her heart tugged, it was like losing her all over again even though she knew she would be seeing her again.

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry again for such the long wait. I am done with my first semester of college so hopefully more updates soon! I know this chapter is short but just wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow its been a minute huh?

Guys I am so very sorry that I have yet to update this story. A lot has been going on and if I'm honest I do not remember how this story was supposed to turn out... So unfortunately, I'm going to have to scrap this story.


End file.
